Baijiu
by Hattori Sei
Summary: Someone knows what happened to Shinichi that day at Tropical Land. Someone from the Black Organization. Someone other than Vermouth. But Conan's not dead yet. Why? Pairings uncertain, but not canon
1. Chapter 1

**Baijiu  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic  
>Prologue<p>

Disclaimer: I will say this once. I do not own Meitantei Conan, that pleasure belongs to our dear Aoyama-sensei. I sincerely doubt this person is a member of the Black Syndicate. If they are, dieties help us all.

I know it's short, it's called a prologue. I just want to see how people react to this set-up.

* * *

><p>A figure sat in the shadowy recesses of a darkened room, holding a phone in one hand. Slowly, they dialed a number, the tones sounding oddly like the song "Nanatsu no Ko", "The Seven Children". On the other end of the line, a voice was heard. It was a voice that had no age, no gender.<p>

"Baijiu? What is the meaning of this?" The figure tensed, almost as if the words themselves had pierced their body and caused them pain.

"Gomen Anokata. I know this is against the plan, but...some problems have popped up. Something has happened to Kudou Shinichi." Baijiu's voice was odd as well. It couldn't belong to an adult, but it was not quite that of a child. The gender, too, was hard to deduce.

"What? Full report, Baijiu." Anokata's voice was tense.

"Hai. Kudou went about his normal business earlier today. But about noon, he went to Tropical Land with his childhood friend, Mouri Ran, as a congratulations for her winning the Metropolitan Karate Championships. While there, he solved a murder case that happened to involve two of our agents as suspects.

"Afterwards, he noticed our agents and, deeming their actions suspicious, followed them. From there, he witnessed Vodka making a trade with the business tycoon involved with smuggling firearms. Gin managed to sneak up on him and him him from behind, nearly knocking him out. The two then used the new poison, APTX 4869 on him and ran off, not even bothering to make sure he died. The poison caused Kudou to black out.

"When he came to, Kudou had turned into a child, de-aging by ten years. From there, he rushed to his home but was unable to enter due to his new state. Eventually he was able to convince his neighbor, Agasa Hiroshi, of his identity and the man helped him inside.

"Before much else could be done, Mouri entered the house, looking for Kudou. In a rush, the boy created an alias, Edogawa Conan, from the two mystery novels near his head when Mouri asked his name. With his glasses, taken from his father's desk, he appeared not to be recognized by her.

"Now Edogawa is living with the Mouri's trying to find an antidote for the apotoxin."

There was a few moments of silence before Anokata spoke.

"Can you still do your job, Baijuu?"

"Hai. In fact, I believe it may be even easier now."

"Good. Continue as normal. I will deal with Gin and Vodka myself." With a click, the voice on the other end of the phone was gone. Baijiu relaxed, tension gone.

"Mendokuse. Being a noc is difficult." The figure smiled. It was a scary smile, one promising pain and retribution. "But, I do get to have fun." They slipped the phone into a pocket and quietly left the room.

As the door closed, the streetlamp outside flickered back to life, illuminating the words written on the windows.

"Mouri Detective Agency"

* * *

><p>Gomen: Sorry<p>

Hai: Yes

Mendokuse: Troublesome

Noc: Non-official cover, term used to describe someone in deep cover, they do for their cover what they usually wouldn't be allowed to

* * *

><p>So, like it, hate it, want to hit me for just leaving it there? Let me know! I need reviews for this.<p>

Warning, next chapter will have a time-skip, a rather large one at that. Things will happen pretty canon until then, there's just someone watching them now.


	2. Unfortunately

**Baijiu  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic

To all those reading this, this story has been cancelled. But the idea behind it has been trimmed and expanded in my story "Martini", the prologue of which is now up. Enjoy!


End file.
